deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Reboot: Gundam Wing Zero VS Optimus Prime (Movieverse)
Optimus Prime, the heroic leader of the Autbots on Earth, VERSUS Gundam Wing Zero, an 8 tonne, supersonic suit piloted by Heero Yuy, Who Is DEADLIEST? The fighters Optimus Prime Optimus Prime is the commander of an advanced race of mechanical beings from the planet Cybertron, known as transformers who have the power to "transform" into vehicles for disguise, transportation, and combat. Cybertron was engulfed in the flames of a civil war between the peaceful Autobots, lead by Sentinel Prime (Optimus Prime's mentor), and the tyrannical Decepticons, led by Megatron. After countless years of combat, the Autobots eventually were all but defeated, and with Cybertron's detereorating condition, Megatron fled the planet in search of the All-Spark. In pursuit, the few remaining Autobots, lead by Prime, chased after Megatron and tracked him down on the planet Earth. After defeating Megatron and the Decepticons on Earth, Prime and his team joined forces with the humans, forming an alliance known as N.E.S.T., a group commited to hunting down the remaining Decepticons who are in hiding on Earth. Prime and the Autobots continued their fight against the Decepticons in order to protect the Earth from the ensuing threat of the Decepticons return. In the years following his original battle on Earth, Prime would defeat Megatron twice more, gain the power of the Matrix of Leadership, a powerful Cybertronian artifact with the power to bring transformers back to life. For more information: http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Optimus_Prime_%28Movie%29 Weapons 800px-ROTF Prime blades.jpg|Optimus Prime's energon blades ROTF Prime guns.jpg|Prime wields the barrage cannon ROTF_Optimus_ion_blaster.jpg|Prime aims the ion blaster jet trailer.png|Optimus Prime's trailer in weapons bay form jet trailer2.jpg|Optimus flying the jet-pack and firing the chain guns trailer.jpg|Optimus Prime in vehicle form Gundam Wing Zero Gundam Wing Zero is a mobile suit that is piloted by Heero Yuy. Wing Zero is an extremely advanced combat suit built to be adept in ground, air and space combat. Wing Zero uses the ZERO system, a system interfacing the machine and the pilot's brain for control. Zero is powered by an ultracompact fusion reactor. Special features include the ability to transform into "Neo Bird Mode" a feature used to fly at extremely fast speeds, a built in self-destruct system, and has the "Search Eye" function that enables it to pin-point weaknesses and specific points of attack for Zero to take. For more information: http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-00W0_Wing_Gundam_Zero Weapons zero_epyon.jpg|Wing Zero using a beam saber Wing_Zero_02.jpg|Using the twin buster rifle gatling2.jpg|An example of a typical set of machine cannons wing shield.jpg|The wing shield wing zero bird.jpg|Wing Zero in neo-bird mode Wing-Gundam.jpg|Wing Zero armed with the buster rifle and the wing shield Factors Fight scenario *The battle will take place on Earth near a N.E.S.T. headquarters/base in an airfield with forest surrounding it (Optimus will receive no additional help in the fight) *NEST detects signs of an un-detected object outside of Earth's orbit (Wing Zero) and Optimus goes after it after it lands near a N.E.S.T. base Voting Voting will be determined by the following system: *1 word to 3 sentences: Does not count *4 sentences to 7 sentences: 0.5 points *8 sentences or above: 1 point Compare weapons and x-factors in whatever way you see fit. All votes must have VALID reasoning and logic. Notes *Voting ends when I say so *Comment about any questions/complaints about the information provided or statistics given. *Optimus will be the Dark of the Moon variant *Heero Yuy will be piloting Wing Zero Category:Blog posts